The Glass Ballerina transcript
Episode 2 - Written by: Jeff Pinkner and Drew Goddard Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- Act 1 - We see a close up of a glass ballerina figurine tumbling through air in slow motion in front of a fire before it crashes to the ground, shattering. A little girl looks guilty and runs out of the room. She goes to another room and starts to practice piano with a metronome. Mr. Paik enters with a bag filled with the broken remains of the ballerina and drops it at the little girl's feet. MR. PAIK: 이거 네가 그랬어? 선화야. 이 발레리나 네가 깨뜨린 거니? 그럼 누가 깨뜨렸어? subtitled Did you do this? Sun -- did you break the ballerina? Sun shakes her no Then who did? YOUNG SUN: 일하는 아줌마. The maid. MR. PAIK: 네 말 대로 아줌마가 그랬다면 당장 조치를 취해야겠지. 내 말 알아듣겠니? If you tell me the maid did this I will be forced to fire her. Do you understand? Sun nods her head yes 선, 누가 깨뜨렸지? Sun, who broke it? YOUNG SUN: 일하는 아줌마가 그랬어요. The maid did. MR. PAIK: disappointed 알았다. Very well. ---- - We see Sun splashing water on her face in the bathroom on the sailboat -- looking like she doesn't feel well. Jin knocks on the door. JIN: camera 문 열어봐. Sun -- open the door. SUN: the door 괜찮아요, 그냥 입덧하는 거예요. I'm okay... it's just morning sickness. looks upset and leaves. SUN: 진수씨! Jin -- wait. see the sailboat offshore, nearby the column of black smoke coming from the signal fire they lit in Live Together, Die Alone. Sayid is adding a notation to one of Danielle's maps. JIN: 우리 가야해. 지금 당장! 사이드한테 얘기해. SUN: My husband says it's time to leave. JIN: 그들은 오지 않을거야. SUN: He doesn't think Jack and the others are coming. It's been over a day since we lit the fire. They should be here by now. SAYID: Jack knows we're out here. He's counting on our signal. Perhaps he's not able to see the smoke. If he's North of us, the mountains would block his view. SUN: 우리가 보내는 신호를 보지 못한 것 같아요. SAYID: We need to sail forward along the coast, clear the mountains, and start another signal fire. SUN: 돛을 해변쪽으로 돌려서 다시 한 번 신호를 보내쟤요. JIN: No! SAYID: I told Jack I would light a fire. I'm not abandoning him. SUN: 사이드 말은 우리가... Sayid says-- JIN: 사이드? We're not sailing anywhere! grabs Sun's shoulders angrily 사이드가 임신했어? 정신차려! Sayid's not your husband! SUN: My husband thinks we have to do as he says because he's the only one who knows how to sail. But he's wrong. I can help you sail the boat. ---- see Jack sitting in the corner of his cell. Someone opens the door for her and Juliet enters carrying a tray of food. JULIET: Are you feeling any better? I made the soup myself, but I won't take it the wrong way if you don't like it. exits, goes to another door and knocks. Ben opens the door and we can see a bank of screens used to monitor what's happening in various locations, like Jack's cell. BEN: You never made soup for me. woman, Colleen, climbs down a ladder and enters the room where Juliet and Ben are. COLLEEN: Am I interrupting something? JULIET: Would it really matter if you were? COLLEEN: We have a situation -- Ryan radioed in -- the Iraqi found the decoy village. BEN: Good, it's what we wanted. COLLEEN: Ryan followed him back to the shore and they have a sailboat. BEN: How?! COLLEEN: I have no idea. JULIET: So they have a boat -- sailing in circles will keep them busy. COLLEEN: They could find us. pause Ben? BEN: I'm thinking. How quickly can you put together a team? COLLEEN: Within the hour. BEN: Then don't waste time talking to us. starts to exit Hey Colleen, I want that boat. Act 2 see Sawyer work the levers to release a fish biscuit and food. The music starts and Kate awakens. KATE: Nice alarm clock. SAWYER: I've woken up to worse. see Pickett and some Others entering Want half a fish biscuit? and the guards open the cage doors and Pickett hands Sawyer a lunch box. SAWYER: What's this? PICKETT: Lunch -- we're going to need you to keep up your strength. SAWYER: Is that right? ---- see Kate and Sawyer being led along a path. Colleen approaches with a small group of Others. COLLEEN: Danny, wait! PICKETT: Hold up. COLLEEN: whispering They have a boat. (There's more whispering that's inaudible.) PICKETT: Okay, be careful out there. gives Colleen a kiss on the cheek, as Sawyer looks on. PICKETT: What are you looking at? ---- see Sayid loading a gun on the boat while Jin looks toward shore with binoculars. Sun approaches. JIN: ready to leave 돛에가서 손 좀 보고 올게. I have to adjust the sails. SUN: 진수씨, 당신 말을 듣지 않은 거 미안해요. 사이드가 보는 앞에서. I'm sorry, Jin. I shouldn't have disagreed with you. Not in front of Sayid. JIN: 그러니까 내 말을 처음부터 들었어야지. 당신은 그러면... 왜 왔어? You shouldn't have disagreed with me. Period. Sun, why did you come with us? SUN: 당신이랑 떨어져 있기 싫어서 왔을 뿐이예요. You know why I came. I didn't want to be without you. ---- - We see Sun in bed looking sad. Someone next to her sits up, and it's revealed that it's Jae Lee. JAE: What's wrong? SUN: What's wrong is I'm married. JAE: Right. That. kiss. SUN: 재혁 씨, 안 되요. 안 되겠어요. 미안해요. Jae, I can't. I can't. I'm sorry... [she starts to get out of bed] JAE: 선화 씨, 잠시만요. Sun. Wait. [he opens a box, revealing a pearl necklace.] SUN: 재혁 씨, 너무 아름다워요. 전 이거 받을 수 없어요. 남편이 어디서 났냐고 물으면... Jae, it's beautiful. But I can't wear this. Jin will ask where it came from... JAE: English I don't want to share you anymore. Your English is excellent now. You can go to America. knock on the door surprises them. JAE: Does anyone know you're... SUN: No! answers the door and sees a hotel employee. JAE: 너네 뭐지? 내가 누군줄... subtitled What are you doing here? Get out of my-- Mr. Paik comes into the room. JAE: Bowing 회장님, 제가 뭐라 말씀... Sir. I didn't realize... Paik walks into the room until he can see Sun. Sun looks ashamed and closes her eyes. MR. PAIK: 옷 입어. Get dressed. ---- - We see several people working to clear an area, tamping down the ground, hoeing, etc. We see Kate and Sawyer being led into the area. PICKETT: Alright, here's the jig -- see these rocks, here? That's where you two come in. to Kate You're going to chop them loose. to Sawyer And you're going to haul them out of here. KATE: You expect me to work in this dress? PICKETT: Well, it's up to you? You can take it off if you want. looks at her and smiles salaciously. Kate gives him a dirty look. SAWYER: Pickett How dare you? PICKETT: Now, if you need anything -- you raise your hand. You get 10 minutes for lunch. SAWYER: his hand I got a question, boss. PICKETT: No questions. SAWYER: She got to ask a question. PICKETT: If you try to run off, you will be shocked. SAWYER: Shot?! We don't even get a warning? PICKETT: Shocked. I said, shocked. If you talk to each other you're going to be shocked. If you touch each other, you're going to be shocked. If you're slacking, you're going to get shocked. Matter of fact, if you do anything at all that pisses me off, you're going to get shocked. Okay? Let's get to work. KATE: I'm not doing anything until I see Jack. walks toward her, then shocks Sawyer with a taser-like device. Sawyer drops to the ground. PICKETT: Now, that was a quarter charge. You got any more questions? walks over to Sawyer and yanks his head back by the hair. PICKETT: As soon as you're able to walk -- the wheelbarrow's right over there. Act 3 - We see Jin in Mr. Paik's office. JIN: 부르셨습니까, 회장님? You wanted to see me, Sir? MR. PAIK: 들어오게. 앉지. 문제가 생겼네. Come in. Please sit down. [he slides a file across his desk toward Jin We have a problem.] opens the file and sees a picture of Jae. MR. PAIK: 이 놈한테 내 것을 도둑 맞았어. 자네가 이 문제를 해결해주길 바라네. This man has been stealing from me. I need you to put an end to it. JIN: 뭘 도둑맞으셨는데요? What did he steal? MR. PAIK: 그건 중요치 않아. That's not important! JIN: 알겠습니다. 다시는 그러지 못하게 전하겠습니다, 회장님. Of course. [pause I'll deliver a message.] MR. PAIK: 그 정도로는 부족해! 아예 없애버려!A message won't suffice! I need you to put an end to it. JIN: 그렇게 할 수 없습니다. I cannot do that. MR. PAIK: 할 수 없다니 무슨 소리야? Of course you can. JIN: 회장님, 이건 제가 할 일이 아닌 것 같은데요. Sir, it's not my job to... MR. PAIK: 자넨 내가 시키는 대로만 하면 돼! Your job is what I say it is! JIN: 그러면 더 이상 회장님 밑에서 일할 수가 없습니다. 그만두겠습니다. Then I can't work for you anymore. I quit. [Jin starts to exit] MR. PAIK: 누구 맘대로 그만둬! 이 놈이 날 망신시켰어! 자네는 내 딸과 결혼했지? 그러니까, 자네는 내 아들이나 다름없네. 내 망신이 바로 자네의 망신 아닌가? 난 자네가 나서서 우리 가족의 명예를 되찾아 주길 바라네. You don't get to quit! This man has shamed me! You married my daughter, Jin -- that makes you my son. My shame is your shame. I need you to restore our family's honor. ---- - We see Jin in the galley of the sailboat, chopping a fish. SUN: 진수 씨, 여기 올라와 봐요. comes up on deck. Sayid and Sun show him the Pala Ferry dock. SUN: Why should there be a dock all the way out here? JIN: Others. SAYID: The dock's decaying. It's overgrown. It looks like it hasn't been used in quite some time. Whoever built it -- they're not here now. SUN: 누가 만든지 모르겠지만, 한동안 사용하지 않았대요. SAYID: Let's bring the boat in. We'll tie it to the dock and build a fire on the beach. The visibility's excellent. Jack will be able to see us for miles around. JIN: Safe? SAYID: Yes, Jin. Of course it's safe. ---- see Kate breaking rocks with a pickaxe. Sawyer stops to watch her. We see Pickett and Juliet looking over some plans in the background. Pickett notices Sawyer watching Kate. PICKETT: Hey! Get back to work. SAWYER: Whatever you say, boss. hiding in the bushes throws a rock to get Kate's attention. Kate looks around to see Alex. ALEX: Hey, careful. Don't let them see you talking to me. Are they keeping you in the cages? nods Did you see another guy in there with you -- about my age, named Karl? KATE: whispering No. Just Sawyer and me. ALEX: You're not even supposed to be in that cage. KATE: What are you talking about? Who are you? ALEX: Where'd you get that dress? KATE: They gave it to me. ALEX: It's mine. You can keep it. It looks better on you anyway. approaches and Alex takes off. KATE: Wait. SAWYER: Are you having fun yet, Freckles? KATE: Quit staring at my ass. SAWYER: Give me something else to stare at. PICKETT: Hey! Shut up! SAWYER: Yes sir, boss. ---- see Sun walking along the dock carrying a gas can. Sayid is stacking wood for a fire. SAYID: the gas Thank you. SUN: What else can I do? SAYID: Help your husband. We need as much wood as we can find. SUN: suspiciously We're building quite a large fire. SAYID: We have to make sure Jack will see the smoke. SUN: Why are you lying to me, Sayid? SAYID: And what would you know about lying, Sun? SUN: You're putting our lives in danger. starts to leave SAYID: I'm fairly certain our friends have been captured. There are tracks all over the dock. They're fresh -- as recent as yesterday. SUN: You said this dock was abandoned. SAYID: That would be part of the lying you mentioned. SUN: You're not building this fire for our people; you're building it for the Others. SAYID: I suspect that when they see the smoke they'll send a scout party to investigate. By then it will be night. When they arrive, I'll ambush them. I'll take two of them hostage, and I'll kill the rest. SUN: Two? SAYID: One to make the other cooperate. SUN: What do you need me to do? SAYID: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to lie to Jin for another 20 minutes. SUN: Why? SAYID: Because once the fire is lit it will be too late to go back. Act 4 - We see Jin arriving home. SUN: 이제 와요? You're home. is tension in the air as Jin doesn't speak, but just sits down at the dinner table and begins to eat. JIN: 오늘 어땠어? How was your day? SUN: 그냥 그랬어요. Fine. JIN: 아버님이 오늘 이상한 말씀 하시던데? I saw your father today. SUN: 뭐요? Oh? JIN: 난생 처음으로 나를 아들이라고 부르셨어. He called me "son" for the first time. SUN: 갑자기 왜요? Why did he do that? JIN: 아버님만의 상술이시지. He wants me to deliver a message. SUN: 그래서 당신 그 일 할 거예요? Are you going to do it? JIN: 해야 돼. I have to. SUN: 당신이 그럴 필요 없어요. 하지 마요. No, Jin -- you don't. JIN: 당신 생각처럼 그게 그렇게 쉽다고 생각해? You think it's that simple? SUN: 우리 아무도 없는 곳으로 가서 처음부터 다시 시작해요. 우리 둘만 가서... We... can start a new life. We'll go away... JIN: 다시 시작? 우리가 도망가면 당신 아버지가... A new life? If we run away, your father would... SUN: 아빠가 찾을 수 없는 곳으로 가면 되잖아요. 나도 당신이 그런 일 하는 거 너무 싫어. 당신도... He won't know where we are. And you won't have to do this anymore -- you won't have to-- JIN: 나도 너무 싫지만 이게 다 당신을 위해서야! 다 당신과 결혼한 대가겠지. the table I do this for you, Sun! I do this because your father expects it. I do this because that's what it takes to be married to you. SUN: 나도 당신이랑 결혼해서 치른 대가가 있는 거 몰라요? And what does it take to be married to you? starts to leave 진수씨, 어디가요? Jin... Where are you going? JIN: 일하러 가. To deliver the message. ---- - We see Jin watching Sayid start the fire. He approaches. JIN: Gun. SAYID: I don't think I understand. JIN: 자기야. 나도 여기서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 다 알아. 이건 잭을 위한 신호가 아니고, 그놈들을 유인해서 죽이려고 하는 거지? SAYID: Sun What is it? SUN: He knows what we're doing. He knows it's a trap. JIN: 서로 영어로 하면 모르는 줄 알지? 당신이 생각하는 것보다 나 잘 알아들을 수 있어. SUN: He says he understands English better than I think he does. JIN: 나 다 알아. SUN: He knows I betrayed him. JIN: Gun. SAYID: him a pistol Can you handle one of these? It's an automat... expertly handles the gun, checking the ammo and loading it. JIN: 보트에 가서 기다려. 어서 가. SAYID: Sun I think you'd be safer on the boat. starts to leave. Sun, if by chance they get past us -- there's another gun. It's inside the blue tarp beneath the galley counter. SUN: If they get past you, that means my husband is dead. And I won't care anymore. SAYID: As I said, the gun is inside the tarp. ---- see Juliet drinking from a canteen and chatting with another guy. Sawyer is unloading a barrow full of rocks nearby, and watches them. Juliet notices him staring and throws him the water canteen. He catches it and then empties it on the ground. He watches Kate hacking away at the rocks. He thinks a second, then marches up to Kate and kisses her. Pickett and another guy run over, shouting. Pickett smashes Sawyer in the head with the butt of his rifle. A fight ensues with Sawyer fighting 3 of the Others. He gets a Taser away from one guy, but it doesn't work when he tries it. He gets a gun that's fallen on the ground. SAWYER: the gun Back off! JULIET: James! looks around and sees Juliet pointing a gun at Kate. JULIET: Put the gun down. Right now. calmly Put the gun down. drops the gun, and Pickett walks up and Tasers him. ---- We see Sayid and Jin hiding on the beach waiting to ambush the Others. We see Sun in the galley of the boat making tea. Suddenly Others are sneaking onto the boat. Sun hears them and grabs the gun. Act 5 - We see Jin sitting in his car, a gun and a picture of Jae on the dash. He finally sees Jae and follows him in the hotel. He approaches Jae menacingly just as Jae's about to go into a room. JAE: 잠시만요! Wait! smashes Jae's head into the door, takes him into the room, and violently throws him around. JIN: Jae 내가 누군 줄 알아? 응? 내가 왜 여기 왔는지 알아? Do you know who I am?! Do you know why I'm here?! JAE: 정말 미안합니다. I'm sorry. JIN: 내가 왜 왔는지 알면 뭘 할지도 알겠군. Then you know what I have to do. puts a gun to Jae's head. Jae starts crying. JAE: 미안합니다. 미안합니다. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. won't kill him and pulls the gun away. JIN: 넌 한국을 떠나. 내 말 알아듣겠지? 여길 떠나서 다시 돌아오지 마. 이름도 바꾸고 다시 새 인생을 살아. 만약 여기 왔다는 소리가 들리면 그 땐 넌 끝이야! 알았어? 이제 너는 이 세상 사람이 아니다. You will leave this country. Do you understand me?! You will leave and never come back. Start a new life. And if I hear you've returned -- if you have any contact at all -- I will finish this. Am I clear?! You don't exist. ---- see Jin get in his car, and rest for moment. Suddenly there is a sound and Jae falls, crashing onto Jin's car from above. Jin gets out and sees Jae's dead. We see he's holding the pearls he wanted to give to Sun in his hand. ---- - Sayid and Jin are still waiting in the bushes. SAYID: I don't think they're coming. the boat we see the Others stealthily climbing onto the boat. Colleen enters the galley, and Sun comes out from hiding, pointing her gun. SUN: I want you to let me off this boat. COLLEEN: I can't do that. SUN: Why not? COLLEEN: It's not my decision to make. hear a noise coming from above Do you realize there are 5 of my friends up there? SUN: Lower your voice. COLLEEN: Okay. starts to move SUN: Stop; or I'll shoot. COLLEEN: No you won't, Sun. I know you, Sun-Hwa Kwon; and I know you're not a killer. But despite what you may think, I'm not the enemy. We are not the enemy. But if you shoot me, that's exactly what we'll become. moves toward Sun SUN: Stop! I will -- I'll shoot you. boat engine starts up; and Sun fires hitting Colleen in the gut. Colleen falls. Sun runs and closes a door as an Other fires at her. Sayid and Jin hear the gunfire and start running for the boat. As they get to the dock the Others fire at them. We see Sun trying to open a hatch overhead. The boat starts pulling away and Jin jumps in the water after it. Sun gets the hatch open, Tom takes a shot at her and she rolls off the boat and falls in the water. The boat continues to move on. Jin yells for Sun and finally hears her call back to him. He reaches her, speaks in Korean and they hug. Act 6 - We see Sun standing a ways off at Jae's funeral. Her father approaches from behind. MR. PAIK: 네가 여기 있으면 안되겠다. You shouldn't be here. SUN: 아버지, 여긴 웬일이세요? Father. What are you doing here? MR. PAIK: 이 젊은이 아버지와는 사업 관계로 아는 사이다. 아마 베란다에서 뛰어내렸다지? 얼마나 치욕스러웠으면. 이제 그만 이제 남편이 있는 너의 집으로 돌아가. I do business with the young man's father. I'm told he jumped from a balcony. He must have felt great shame. Now -- go home to your husband. SUN: 아버지. 진수씨한테 얘기하실 거예요? Father. Will you ever tell Jin? MR. PAIK: 이제와서 무슨 소용이 있다고. It's not my place to tell him. ---- - Sun is sitting on the beach. Jin puts a blanket around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. JIN: 당신이 없으면 내가 어떻게 살지 몰라. I don't know what I'd do without you. touches her belly 당신하고 우리 아이. Both of you. SAYID: entering I'm sorry I dragged you into this. And please communicate to your husband that next time I will listen to him. We should go. We have a long walk ahead of us. JIN: 가자. ---- see Sawyer and Kate being put back in their cages. Sawyer is coughing and in pain. KATE: Are you okay? SAWYER: Never better. KATE: What the hell were you thinking? SAWYER: I couldn't help myself -- you just looked so damn cute swinging that pickaxe. Chain gang looks good on you, Freckles. KATE: his bluff Sawyer. SAWYER: Two of those guards got some real fight in them. The rest of them, I'm not so much worried about. That heavy-set guy -- he packs a hell of a punch. The shaggy-haired kid's got some kind of martial arts training, but I think I could take him if I had to. Oh, FYI -- those zapper things got a safety on them. KATE: smiling Did you see the look on their faces when you got a hold of that rifle? SAWYER: I'm guessing most of these boys have never seen any real action. But that blond who had a gun pointed at you? She would have shot you -- no problem. KATE: Why'd she call you James? SAWYER: Because that's my name. I noticed something else, too. You taste like strawberries. KATE: You taste like fish biscuits. So what do we do now? SAWYER: Well, Shortcake, now we wait for these bastards to make a mistake. suddenly see this conversation between Kate and Sawyer is being watched by Ben on one of the screens in the room he was in earlier. SAWYER: Sooner or later, they're going to let their guard down. And when they do, we're going to be there to put them in their place. ---- see Jack in his cell, on the floor with his back up against the wall. The camera pulls back and we can see Ben is in the cell. BEN: Hello, Jack. sits on a small chair he brought in You know what's crazy, Jack? A week ago, you and I were in exactly the opposite situation. I was the one locked up and you were the one coming in for visits. And I know that you were angry that I lied to you about who I was; but, hell, do you blame me? I mean, let's face it, if I had told you I was one of those people that you and your friends have been calling Others all this time it would have been right back to Sayid and his -- fists. Wouldn't it? JACK: What do you want from me? BEN: I want for you to change your at--perspective. And, the first step in doing that would be for me to be decent enough to introduce myself honestly, so -- crouches down beside Jack and extends his hand to shake Hi, my name is Benjamin Linus and I've lived on this island all my life. pause You're not going to shake? walks to the door and someone starts rolling a cart into the room. BEN: Bring it in, please. JACK: Where are Kate and Sawyer? BEN: They're fine; and they're close. That's all I'm able to tell you right now. JACK: You can tell me anything you want. BEN: Fair enough. It's all I want to tell you. I'm going to make this really simple, Jack. If you cooperate; we send you home. JACK: Cooperate with what? BEN: When the time is right, I'll tell you... JACK: You tell me now. BEN: Patience, Jack. Patience. JACK: Home -- is that where you sent Walt and Michael? BEN: Yes. JACK: laughing If you could leave this island why would you still be here? BEN: Yes, Jack, why would we be here? JACK: You're lying. You're stuck here just like we are. You don't have any... BEN: Your flight crashed on September 22nd, 2004. Today is November 29th. That means you've been on our island for 69 days. Yes, we do have contact with the outside world, Jack. That's how we know that during those 69 days your fellow Americans re-elected George W. Bush; Christopher Reeve has passed away; the Boston Red Sox won the World Series. starts laughing What? JACK: If you wanted me to believe this, you probably should have picked somebody else besides the Red Sox. BEN: No, they were down 3 games to none against the Yankees in the league championship, and then they won 8 straight. JACK: laughing Sure. Sure, of course they did. turns toward the cart that was rolled in the turns on a TV. It shows the Red Sox winning the World Series. Jack moves toward the TV in disbelief and watches the end of the game. Ben turns the TV off. BEN: That's home, Jack. Right there, on the other side of that glass. And if you listen to me -- if you trust me -- if you do what I tell you when the time comes -- I'll take you there. I will take you home. Category:Season 3